


untitled

by csichick_2



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan realizes what's been missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



Evan wouldn't necessarily say that he and David are dating, but they've had a thing pretty much ever since the Genii coup. Every now and then they had a meal alone, but largely their relationship was mostly sexual. Neither ever spent the night in the other's quarters, which was only in part due to the ramifications it could have on Evan's career, In reality, no one actually cares, so they're just using that as an excuse to keep things from getting too serious.

But recently, something has just seemed off to Evan. He just can't put his finger on it. At least not until one day when he has to stop by the botany labs because David had skipped lunch. Evan stops dead in tracks when he sees David talking to – rather cooing at – some seedlings. And when he realizes he thinks it cute rather than the dorkiest thing ever, it all clicks.

“Doc, can you tear yourself away from the plants long enough to grab something to eat or should I bring something up for you?”

David jumps slightly before turning and smiling at Evan. “Major, you startled me. I suppose the Iris sanguinea will be fine on their own for about an hour.”

As David tidies everything up, Evan crowds his personal space. When David turns to inquire, David pulls him down into a fierce kiss.

“I, um, Major?” David says, slightly dazed from the kiss.

“I don't want it to be just sex between us anymore. I want it all with you, David.”

David grins before giving Evan a kiss of his own. “I've been hoping you would say that.”


End file.
